


The Long Bright Teatime Of The Soul

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kinkfill, Relief after death basically, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Handmaid/Helmsman- Relief</p><p>They both had horrifying lives that lasted far beyond what they should have, in the service of people they didn't want to serve.<br/>Death would be a huge relief for both of them, I assume. Can someone make it so they find each other?<br/>Smut is always a plus but I would be more than thrilled with fluff and angst.<br/>Oh god the angst potential of this pairing is enormous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Bright Teatime Of The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/8594.html?thread=14378642#cmt14378642

It’s delicious.  
  
You lower the pale blue cup from your lips and smile at your hos- erm. At the other person in the ….room. The expression feels unfamiliar, but not painful.  
  
That’s the wonderful thing! No more pain! Your fingers bend and fold seamlessly when you command them, staring in wonder at your hands. The last few times you had tried, long ago, they had not even twitched.  
  
You take another sip and savor the fluid warmth and delicate flavor. Even water would be like wine to you at this moment - the brew is _heavenly_. Which, all things considered, is no surprise.  
  
Your h- companion suddenly glides over to the door, tugging it open and passing through. Soon enough and eternities later, he returns - with another person in tow.  
  
The cup clatters in its saucer as you jolt upright, frozen for a moment before you dash over to the new arrival and catch her in a tight embrace.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
You stare down at the brown liquid for several minutes before finally raising it to your mouth, suppressing a shudder. Your eyes flicker open - it’s delicious, and unlike the cuppa your previous....host made, it feels like someone put forth effort and care in its creation.  
  
You smile wanly at your new h- leader, who nods in return. He leaves you and your precedent in peace.  
  
He’s smiling at you, suddenly five sweeps old again and all gangly limbs and oversized fangs. You carefully put the cup down and stand up, moving to sit on his lap. A warm hand runs over your back, and you settle against his shoulder.  
  
“....I miththed you.”  
  
You let your eyes flutter shut, curling into his chest. “And I you.”  
  
Behind you you hear your host tactfully returning a game box to its shelf and sidling away.


End file.
